


Coming Out with a Bang

by PrincessSunflower



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, masculinization, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunflower/pseuds/PrincessSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has pent up feelings for Deadpool. What happens when Deadpool presses for answers?<br/>Smut. Smut is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out with a Bang

Peter was, as was typical for this time of night, dressed as Spider-Man, sitting on a rooftop ledge somewhere in Queens, listening for crime. He was just deciding to swing to a different part of the city when he heard a voice coming from the other end of the roof.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favorite spider.”

“Hey, Deadpool,” Peter acknowledged the mercenary, jumping down from his perch on the high building ledge. He and Wade had a scattered past. They had teamed up to fight crime on occasion and had even gotten pizza or tacos after a few times. Peter thought Wade was cool and funny… and totally hot. Peter had been struggling with his crush on Wade for a while now, drawn in by the merc’s witty humor and even his sensitivity at more serious moments. Despite his outer loud crudeness, Peter thought Wade was really a nice guy and found himself being attracted to the scarred man. Of course, this was not helped by the fact that Wade was constantly throwing advances at Peter, even during the most inopportune of times.

"Hey, do me a favor and don’t tell Black Widow I said you were my favorite spider. I do not need that hurricane of a woman coming to kick my ass. Speaking of asses, god damn, baby boy. That ass of yours just won't quit!"

"Whatever," Peter scoffed, attempting to seem unaffected by the merc's advances.

"But really, though," Wade said, his voice growing sultry as he came up behind Peter, pressing himself to the younger man's back, "when are you finally going to let me give that ass the proper attention it deserves?" Deadpool's arms slipped around Peter's waist, "When are we going to stop playing these games so I can finally wrap my lips around you and suck you until you’re coming down my throat?"

Peter's breath caught in his chest at the man's bold, unprompted words. He braced his hands on the wall in front of him, "Wade," he wimpered.

"What is it, baby boy? You like that? You like thinking of me getting my lips on that beautiful cock of yours? How about thinking of me sinking my teeth into that perfect ass, hmm?" Wade said, his voice husky in Peter's ear.

Peter moaned lustfully and pushed back into Wade's erection.

"Come on, baby boy. I know you want me."

"I do..." Peter whispered, unable to lie.

Wade grabbed Peter's shoulders, turning the smaller boy around and shoving him against the brick wall. The mercenary grabbed both of their masks, pulling them up enough to expose their mouths before he lunged in, locking lips with the slighter man. 

Both let out heady moans when Wade roughly thrust his tongue in Peter's mouth. "Fuck..." Deadpool whispered, grabbing two handfuls of Spider-Man's ass, "Oh my god, Peter. I'm so fucking hard for you."

"Wade," Peter said urgently, breaking from the trance the heated kiss had left him in, "Wade, no. I can't."

After a moment, Deadpool backed away Peter slowly, scratching his head, casually "Oh. Oh, yeah, I get it. It's the skin right? Worse up-close than you'd imagined? Haha, that's okay. Totally understandable. I wouldn't wanna be with my ugly ass either."

"No, Wade. Wade, wait!" Spider-Man said, trying to stop the mercenary's retreat, "that's not it. I don't mind your skin. I just...I..."

"Please, Peter," the taller man said, walking back towards the arachnid, his voice growing darker, "You don't have to make up excuses. At least have the decency not to lie to me about it."

"I don't have a dick!" Peter blurted, squeezing his fists closed at his sides, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"Um..... what?" Wade asked, completely dumbfounded. 

"I'm... I'm trans. I was born a girl," Peter continued quietly, slipping his mask off and letting it fall to the floor.

"Okay? And? So you have a pussy, you think that makes me less attracted to you?" Wade asked, incredulously.

Peter made a disgruntled face, "Ugh. Don't say that I have...that. I don't like it." 

Deadpool's thinking face was obvious, even through his mask. "Oh, baby boy," Wade said, moving closer to Peter, bracing his arms on the wall on either side of the younger, trapping him, "See, the thing about me is, when I say something, I mean it. And I said that I was going to suck your dick. Didn't I?" Wade’s voice had taken on a dark, gravely timbre.

Peter shot Wade and incredulous face.

"Didn't I?" Wade demanded harshly.

"Y-yes," Peter answered, unsure.

"You say you don't have one, but guess what?" Wade said, grabbing Peter's hair harshly, causing a cry to come from the spider, "You have a cock if I say you have a cock. Got it?"

Peter was too shocked and turned on to do anything but nod.

"Good. Now, tell me, pretty boy, are you hard for me?" Wade used his free hand to cup Peter through his Spider-Man suit, his fingers gently massaging his clit. 

"Yes!" Peter cries, his eyes closing and his head leaning back to rest on the wall.

"Then, I guess we'll have to take care of that," Wade said, sinking to his knees. "Peter. Look at me."

Peter opened his eyes and looked down at the cum-worthy sight of a half-masked Deadpool on his knees between Peter's legs. "Ask me for it," the merc said in a rough voice that sent a wave of arousal through the boy.

"P-please?" Peter stuttered. 

"Please what?" Peter squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, "Come on, angel. If you want it, you've gotta do better than that."

"Please, Wade! Please suck my cock!" Peter yelled, too turned on to care about ego.

"That's better," Wade growled, then immediately got to work ridding Peter of his pants.  
"Jesus fuck, baby boy. Have such a fuckin pretty cock," Wade said, slowly brushing his fingers down Peter's outer labia. Spider-Man could only whimper at the torturous teasing. The boy looked down with wide eyes as Deadpool slowly moved towards Peter's core. He cried out when Wade flicked his tongue out to quickly brush against his clit.

"God," Wade groaned, "you taste so fuckin good, Peter. I'm gonna fucking devour your cock. Hope you don't have any plans. I'm going to be here for a while." Then, without any further preamble, Wade buried his face into Peter. The scarred man sucked loudly on Peter's clit, grabbing his ass to hold the boy close. He flattened his tongue out, running it quickly over the boy's soft folds. The mercenary moaned when he thrust his tongue up into Peter, tasting the boy’s lust.

Peter had flattened himself against the wall, standing on his tiptoes from the blinding pleasure Wade was giving him. He held his hand over his own mouth to muffle the screams and moans the masked man was dragging out if him. Peter was so gone that he didn't notice Wade was grabbing his legs until he was already off the ground, supported by Wade's shoulders and his hands on Peter's ass.

With the new position, Peter reflexively dropped his hand from his mouth to grab onto Wade's head. "That's right, babydoll, let me hear you," Wade growled, pulling back for a second then diving back in.

"F-fine," Peter stuttered, struggling to make words, "then let me see you." Before Deadpool knew what was happening, Peter had ripped his mask off and thrown it to the ground. Wade glanced up at Peter from between his legs, eyes worried. The worry quickly evaporated when the sight of Wade peering up from eating him out caused Peter to let out the most broken moan.

Wade didn't let up, thrusting and flicking his tongue over Peter's wetness. The only sounds that could be heard on the roof were the obscene noises of Wade's mouth working over Peter and the boy's endless cacophony of, "Oh, god. Oh, Wade! Don't stop! Ohmygod. Please please!" 

Wade chose that moment to sharply thrust his rolled tongue into Peter, sending a shock of pleasure throughout his baby boy's body.

Peter screamed as he came, "Ah! Ah, fuck! Ah...daddy!"

At Peter's obscene cries, Wade let out a loud moan, still buried between Peter's legs and had to grip the base of his dick to keep from coming on the spot.

"Shit," Wade said sharply with heavy breaths, briefly pulling away from his task, "you like that? Want daddy to take care of his baby boy? Huh?"

"Wade....Wade, please," Peter panted, sweat beading on his flushed face.

"Uh-uh, Spidey," Wade said in a mock-chastising tone, "You know that's not how it works. Please what?"

"Please, please fuck me, daddy!" the boy said, near tears from pleasure.

"Oh, hell yeah." For the second time that night, Deadpool positioned them so that Peter was facing the wall, braced on his arms while the muscular man was behind him. Wade pulled Peter's hips back so the boy was slightly bent over. "You sure about this, baby boy?" Wade asked, undoing his own pants, "you sure you can take all of daddy's cock in that tight little hole of yours?"

"Yes. Please daddy," Peter whined.

"Want me to jerk you off while I fuck you until I have you coming all over the wall?"

"Fuuuck! Please! I need you now, daddy. Please give it to me."

"Shhh," Wade said, smoothing a now ungloved hand through Peter's hair, "don't worry. I'm gonna take good care of you, baby boy." Before another second could pass, Wade thrust in to Peter's tight, wet heat, causing the boy to let out a broken scream. "Oh, fuck, baby boy! You sound absolutely wrecked. You feel so good wrapped around my cock. How does it feel? Tell me, Petey. Wanna know exactly how it feels to be split open on my cock."

"Ah! Daddy!" Peter cried, "Feels so fu-fucking good. You fill me up so much. You're so big, Wade. Oh! So good."

"You ready to come again, love? You want me to jerk you off to the rhythm of my cock pounding in to you?" Peter was beyond words, gasping and moaning at each of Wade's rough thrusts. Taking the boy's enthusiasm for a yes, he bent over Peter, his hand moving down the younger’s torso before finding his clit and rubbing quickly. Peter let out a louder scream and constricted around Wade. “Fuck, Peter! So fucking tight for me! Ah! God, you feel so good. Wanna make you come again. Wanna feel you shaking around my cock. Come on baby boy, come for daddy.”  
Between Wade’s words, his cock, and his oh-so-skilled fingers, Peter was coming within the minute, letting out a final scream. Peter’s muscles clenched around Wade’s dick deliciously, and a beat later, the merc was coming inside his baby boy. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Spider-Man and Deadpool sat together on the ledge of the roof. After getting cleaned up and regaining the ability to walk, they put their costumes and masks back on and were now cuddled together on the building top, watching the traffic below.  
“Hey, Spidey?” Wade said, quietly.  
“Yes?”  
“I’m really glad you told me. Ya know, about the trans thing. If you ever need to talk about it… well you know.”

“Thanks, Wade,” Peter smiled shyly under his mask. “There’s…um… something else I think I should tell you.”  
“What’s that, precious?” Wade enquired, watching Peter pull his Spidey mask off.  
“I’m in love with you.”  
“……”  
“……”  
After a minute passed without a word, Peter cautiously reached out and gently pulled Deadpool’s mask off, only to reveal the biggest smile he had ever seen on Wade Wilson’s face.  
“I love you too, you silly web-head!”


End file.
